Dark Diamond Flarice
by FoundingRaiderChrona
Summary: Flarice's life was normal enough. Helping her uncle around the lab, hanging out with her friends, and occasionally defending Westheart from the occasional crazy scientist. Then came the day they found a Seedrian near death in the forest...
1. Day 0- Smoke and Ashes

_**Hello one and all to 'Dark Diamond: Flarice', the fourth fan fic I've published! Just a heads up, this story takes place in the 'Archie Comics' universe and... Actually thats about it. Fun fact about this story, its the first fan fic I came up with and now I'm finally posting it, so yay!**_

 _ **Also, I haven't figured out when this takes place in the 'Archie' universe but I'm thinking that it takes place after the finale of 'Worlds Unite', as in issue #52 of 'Mega Man'. So be sure that you've read all the issues of this and 'Sonic the Hedgehog' before reading this story in case I make any references to the comic. With that out of the way, here's 'Dark Diamond: Flarice'!**_

 _ **On a side note, I'd like to say that I have nothing against any of the characters in this story, so, for future reference, I apologize to any fans I may upset while reading this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonic the Hedgehog' in any way what-so-ever. I'm just a fan with an overactive imagination, this story is one of the results of that.**_

 _ **Started: 2/21/16-Finished: 4/17/16**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:10:00**_

 _Normally, the space around Mobius was peaceful and, for the most part, empty. Normally, the surface of Mobius was bustling and full of life and hope. Normally, Eggman would be attempting another attack to conquer the world, only to be thwarted by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters._

 _Unfortunately, that normality was lost a long time ago._

 _Many miles above the surface the sky, the final fight for Mobius, and every other world out there, was ongoing. The front line of defense, consisting of Burning Blaze, Neo Metal Sonic, and Super Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Scourge, fought against the enemy's never ending wave to buy time for the Freedom Fighters on Space Colony Ark to execute their plan. But from the way things have been going, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon._

 _"There seems to be no end to these creatures!" Shouted Blaze through her com-link, shooting a round of flames at another of the large blue falcons coming her way._

 _"Every time we take one down, fifteen more take it's place!" Knuckles grunted while dodging the attacks of hollow, blue stallions as they charged at him. Some distance away, Shadow and Metal Sonic were back to back, blasting and beating away the enemies surrounding them._

 _"Metal," Shadow addressed the robot. "How much time do we have left?"_

 _"- EIGHT MINUTES AND FORTY-FIVE SECONDS BEFORE THE ECLIPSE CANNON FIRES. -" Came the stiff reply. Next to them, Scourge tackled away a blue, hollowed version of a gorilla charging at the two._

 _"Less talking, more fighting!" The hedgehog yelled, becoming extremely agitated as time was running out for them. Behind the self-proclaimed king of Moebius, another hollow creature, this time a tiger, pounced at him from behind. But before it could get even close, a light teal wave of energy sent it flying away from Scourge. Silver, being the source of the wave, spoke into his com-link to the other team of Freedom Fighters on Mobius._

 _"Tails," He urgently said. "When will communications with the others be back up?"_

 _"- N- ksh- ev- zzt- er. -"_

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:08:12**_

 _" – Wha- zzt- t!? -" Shouted Knuckles' voice through Tails' damaged wrist-communicator. "- Why- ksh- Wha- zzt- appen- bzzt- d? -" Tails coughed roughly from all the smoke around him and Cream before looking back at his wrist._

 _"They destroyed the Egg Carrier..." The two-tailed fox weakly said as he and his friend ran. "They destroyed everything..."_

 _All around the young duo, buildings and trees were ether on fire, crushed, shattered, cracked, toppled over, or split in half. Behind them was the crashed Egg Carrier, which looked as if it were torn apart rather than wrecked. Nearby, a large piece of the once flying airship showed multiple blast holes and large claw marks on it._

 _The orange fox and cream colored rabbit ran through the wreckage, tripping over large stones and their own feet, trying to find any other survivors from the crash. They were covered in bruises, their clothes, or, at least, Cream's, torn and eyes filled to the brim with already falling tears, from both fear and the ashes in the air. Despite this, they continued forward for as far as their legs could carry them. Tails would have preferred to search up in the sky but the sky was a) Completely covered in smoke and b) Also swarming with the hollow invaders._

 _"- Is ther- ksh- ny one- bzzt- se wit- zzt- u? -" Even though the message was distorted, the kids knew exactly what, and who, was asking them. Cream looked at Tails and he moved his wrist closer to her._

 _"I- I'm here with T- Tails, Blaze." She stuttered. Tails couldn't blame her, after everything that has happened before this point, it made sense she would be terrified. Especially after..._

 _"- And what o- zzt- he Doct- ksh- oth- bzzt- ksh- Fighters? -" The sound of Shadow's distorted voice, making it way more terrifying that it already was, snapped the mechanic out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to his communicator. Meanwhile, a figure stood on top of one of the many abandoned buildings, looking down at the children on the ground. The staff that she was holding started to glow._

 _"We couldn't find Eggman... and the others were... shot... down before... us..." Tails panted, exaughisted. "We're heading to the... crash site righ-" A narrow, pink ray of energy hit, and went through, his wrist, cutting him and the transmission off._

 _"Tails!" Cream shouted in concern. Said fox kneeled down and gripped his injured, and more than likely broken, wrist in pain. He took a few moments to steady his breathing before looking up at the rabbit in front of him. He offered her a weak smile and opened his mouth to assure her when his entire expression morphed into horror._

 _"Cream, run!" But the warning came too late. The pink orbs of light that had appeared behind the Mobian girl shot forward and hit her in multiple part of her body. Tails watched, in numb shock, as Cream's lifeless body hit the ground. A blood-stained Seedrian holding a staff with a hollowed, ringed heart on top of it stepped out of the shadows in front of the Freedom Fighter. On her face was a twisted grin._

 _"Well," She started in a light voice. "As much as I've enjoyed our little game of 'Cat and Mouse'..." She moved forward, stepping on one of Cream's blood-soaked ears and stopping directly in front of Tails. "... All good things must eventually come to an end." The white clad 'Mobian' raised her weapon as it started glowing a pink hue._

 _"Say 'hello' to your little friends for me on the other side."_

 _And Tails knew no more._

* * *

 _**Time Remaining- 00:05:35**_

 _"Tails? Tails?!" Silver frantically tapped on his communicator, hoping that, somehow, it would reconnect with Tails and Cream. Knuckles punched away a hollow, lion-shaped enemy next to the currently gold hedgehog. The glowing echidna was gasping, the Chaos Emeralds' power starting to wear off._

 _"First the guys... on the colony..." The guardian breathed. "And... now this..." Once he caught his breath, Knuckles flew to another group of invaders. A scream of pain caused Silver's head to snap towards the source._

 _"Blaze!" The hedgehog shouted as an awfully familiar blast of orange energy hit her square on the chest._

 _"Damn it! He's her-!" Shadow screamed in surprise and pain as another wave of energy hit him as well._

 _"Sha-!" Silver's hands immediately grabbed at the hand around his neck holding him in a choke-grip. His eyes were only slightly opened as he stared into the eyes of someone he, and the rest of Mobius, came to dread._

 _"Why do you continue this pointless struggle?" The cat's cold voice questioned. "All you have to do is give us what we had asked of you and the other worlds and this entire battle would be over." If Silver hadn't known what Lester had done and was capable of, he would have believed the other's almost gentle, regretful tone._

 _"W... we... told you..." The time-traveler wheezed. "We don't... have... what... you're looking... for-" He choked as the short-tailed cat's hand tightened its hold on his throat._

 _"Get your filthy mitts off him!" Knuckles called out while he and Metal Sonic raced to their choking friend, or, in Metal's case, acquaintance. Scourge, who was floating nearby, watched them go after Lester as his hand curled into a fist, crushing a hollow snake in then into blue and black dust._

 _"Damn it Blue," He scowled. " What the hell's taking you so long?"_

* * *

 _**Time Remaining- 00:04:05**_

 _"Sal, how's that upload coming?" Sonic shouted while trying to hold back one of the many invaders from said person._

 _"It would be going a lot faster," Said Sally. "If we weren't under constant attack!" True to her statement, Sally, Super Sonic, Zonic, Bunny, Rotor, Fiona, and the Anti- Heroes were under attack, wave after wave in their direction. Originally, they had planned to get into the Space Colony undetected so they could easily get to the control room and shut down the Eclipse Cannon. Unfortunately, there was an ambush waiting for them in said room and they are just barely holding out._

 _"Is there anything you can do to get the self-destruct program up faster?" Zonic asked as he aimed his gun at the enemies getting too close to the princess._

 _"If there was I would already have already done it!" Sonic landed next to Zonic and launched a barrage of energy blasts at a group of black and blue hollow snakes coming their way._

 _"Well in any case," He said. "We aren't going to last long like this, not with the Chaos Emeralds' power runni- Argh!" Sonic and his Zone Cop counterpart both yelled as they were knocked aside by a hollow monkey._

 _"Zonic!"_

 _"Sonic!" Sally turned back to see Sonic sent flying towards and through one of the windows in the control room, causing all the air to rush out._

* * *

 _**Time Remaining: 00:02:58**_

 _Sonic's world was spinning in all directions as he was sent hurtling through space. When he finally stopped, the hedgehog wasn't very keen to the sight he was greeted to. Particularly seeing Lester there and the Eclipse Cannon being only a few seconds from being fully charged._

 _And Scourge was in the line of fire._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:02:43**_

 _"I'm ba~ck!" Sang Blair as she walked into the Command Station, trekking blood behind her._

 _"Darn it Blair!" Shouted a voice at the navigation console. "Hersimm just cleaned the floor and you go and get bloody footprints on it! You know how upset she gets when someone gets blood on it up after she cleans it!" Blair wave a hand in her ally's direction._

 _"Yeah, yeah." She said passively. "Now tell me, how goes our little, heh, raid Camy?" Camy rolled her eyes at the inside joke._

 _"Going quite well as a matter of fact." The hedgehog said. "The Freedom Fighters are going down, their planet's air defense is down, their running out of Chaos Energy thanks to us taking their Master Emerald, and the Eclipse Cannon is due to fire at any moment." Blair nodded at the news, smiling. She then turned to look around the Center._

 _"Where's the Master?"_

 _"Dunno. Said something about retrieving someone useful." Came another voice at the door. "As if he needs anyone else besides us."_

 _"Oh~?" Blair gave the new arrival a mischievous look. "Feeling jealous Edbal?" Said person huffed and turned away._

 _"As if." He said, looking to the window on the side. "There's no way someone on the planet that's about to lose could be useful to us."_

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining: 00:01:51**_

 _Sonic, seeing as that the Eclipse Cannon was about to fire, shot forward towards his Anti-self. He took down any and all of the hollow things in his way in a frenzy. The presently golden hedgehog pasted by the limp bodies of Shadow, Silver and Blaze, now in their original colors, only adding to his present anger. Silver, who was barely conscious, saw Sonic speed by him._

 _"Son... ic..."_

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:01:27**_

 _Blair blinked at Edbal in mock confusion, the smile on her face never leaving._

 _"What in the Dimensions are you talking about?" She 'innocently' asked. "They aren't about to lose. Not by a long shot." She grinned at the confused looks on the two hedgehogs' faces._

 _Outside the large window in front of them, the energy being charged in front of the Eclipse Cannon stopped growing. A swallow sitting in front of the many consoles turned to the small group._

 _"Eclipse Cannon firing in 60 seconds."_

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:57**_

 _Lester swung his blade in a wide arc at Knuckles and Metal Sonic. Knuckles managed to dodge it, but, unfortunately, Metal Sonic wasn't as lucky. The blast created from the blade cut the robot in half upon contact, while also turning it back into it's original form. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sonic, the original one, fly by towards his counterpart._

 _"Sonic!" He called out to his friend. Or rather, he would have if he hadn't noticed the flashes of black covering said hedgehog's fur. It was then when the echidna saw the Eclipse Cannon that he realized what Sonic's plan was._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:32**_

 _"What are you talking about Blair?" Camy asked. "Are you, of all people, saying that they're going to win this?" Blair gave her such a fake sweet smile, it made Edbal want to throw up._

 _"Of course not Camy. I'm not saying that at all."_

 _"Then what are you saying?" Edbal asked, annoyed._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:21**_

 _"No, Sonic!" Screamed Knuckles. "Don't do it!" The Freedom Fighters voice fell deaf on the hedgehog's ears. No matter what anyone says, he was going to carry out his plan._

 _Even if it kills him._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:14**_

 _"Eclipse Cannon firing in 10 seconds!" The swallow yelled. Blair looked at Camy and Edbal._

 _"What I'm saying is..." She began._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:08**_

 _Sonic pushed away Scourge from the Eclipse Cannon's firing range, much to the other hedgehog's surprise, and turned towards the weapon, arms flying in front of him._

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:03**_

 _"...They never stood a chance in the first place."_

* * *

 _ **Time Remaining- 00:00:00**_

 _'– ECLIPSE CANNON FIRING –'_

 _"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

 _Everything went black._

 _ **...**_

 _ **I literally was timing how long it takes to read this story and it surprisingly fit in the time limit of 10 minutes I set. And this was just the prologue.**_

 _ **So that's 'Chapter 1: Smoke and Ashes'! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'd just like to say, first of all, it only took me so long to write this chapter only because I hit a block at multiple points and then I completely stopped writing this until I could figure out what to write next. But, putting that aside, I'm just glad I finally got this done and out there on the fan fiction site!**_

 _ **On a side note, I was mostly listening/ watching Sonic AMVs and GMVs while writing this. It actually helps a lot and keeps me focused on this story and helps me come up with ideas for this. Neat right?... Aw how am I kidding, none of you are interested in something like that are you, be honest.**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	2. Day 1- Westheart

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Dark Diamond Flarice'!**_

 _ **So yeah, second chapter. Don't worry, it won't be as dark as the prologue. This is the chapter where the story officially starts and... actually I really don't know what else to say. All I can think about to say is here's chapter 2!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonic the Hedgehog' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 4/17/16-Finished: 4/18/16**_

 _ **...**_

How Flarice managed to get into a situation like this was way beyond Ren. Then again, this was Flarice they were talking about, that girl gets into crazy problems all the time. She swore that she was a magnet for these things.

But, Ren sighed, this was just another day in Westheart. Located literally on top of a massive Chaos Energy deposit, the large town was always getting a visit from some evil/ mad/ old/ crazy scientist and/ or others who wanted the deposit all to themselves. In fact, Westheart was under the control of one such person before Macy came along with a feverish Flarice. While Ren was part of the resistance movement against their tyrant ruler, she was able to make little change while the once strangers took down their enemy in one day. One day! She doesn't know how they did it and she probably never will.

"Ren!" Yelled a voice. "Stop spacing out and get a move on. Who know what that damn scientist is doing to my cute little sister!" Did she mention that Macy was extremely protective of her adopted kid sister? Emphasis on 'extremely'.

"Well excuse me for spacing out when you woke me up at exactly 3 in the morning!" The echidna shot back. Macy rolled her eyes at her friend. Ren was never a morning person and everyone from Westheart knew never to wake her up early. But, Macy thought mischievously, she wasn't someone from Westheart, now was she?

"But this is an emergency!"

"No it's not! Flarice can handle herself you know!" Ren irritatedly said as they ran through the forest. "Knowing her, she's probably trashing the lab as we speak!"

* * *

'If I wasn't tied up in these restraints,' Thought Flarice. 'I would've already trashed this lab a long time ago...'

How Flarice got into this situation, she didn't know. One moment she was playing catch with some of the younger villagers, the next she was on a dissection table, restrained, in some whacked up version of a bad horror movie's mad science lab.

"OH, HO, HO- BLECK!"

'And let's not forget the sorry excuse for an evil scientist with a really bad sore throat voice.' Flarice sighed in her head while looking at said scientist. She watched, bored, as Doctor... Beep? Beet? Bell? She couldn't remember. Anyway, she watched at the newly named Doctor Bleck, Flarice gave herself a mental pat on the back for her name choosing, regained his composure and turned his attention to the Mobian.

"Now then," He said. "You're going to tell me the fastest way to get to the Chaos Energy deposit." Flarice tilted her head in a fake thinking position.

"Hmm... No."

"You will tell me!" Bleck yelled, his face turning red.

"No." She responded flatly. On the inside, she was laughing loudly as the doctor's face turned the same shade of red as Ren's emerald, as much as she hated that thing, which was a feat in itself.

"Yes you will!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"No." The doctor stomped his feet in frustration while walking and reaching for a large machine above the dissection table. He positioned the really unfriendly needle at the tip of it above Flarice's head.

"You're going to tell me," He spat. "Wether you like it or not, cat." Flarice smirked. Oh, she was more than just that. The cat looked up at the machine.

"So," She said. "What's this doohickey supposed to do?" Bleck gave her a smile before walking to a table full of buttons.

"That, my dear," Flarice blanched at the fact of an old guy she didn't know calling her 'dear'. "Is a mind altering-nerve wave blast that will change your brain's chemical components to my liking." He finished proudly. Flarice gave him a blank stare.

"... Huh?" Bleck gave her a deadpanned look.

"It's a mind control machine."

"Well why didn't you say that befo-"

"ENOUGH!" Bleck shouted. He turned back to the table behind him. He pushed multiple keys on one of the boards and the machine's needles started to glow. Flarice, now putting all jokes aside, started to struggle against her restraints.

'I'll give the old man this," She thought. "He doesn't mess with restraints. All the other scientists just use plain rope where this guy uses metal. Said scientist turned around and gave a not-so reassuring smile.

"Don't worry dear," he said. "This won't hurt. Much." And he pushed a large green button...

… Which released Flarice's restraints.

It took Bleck a second to realize what he had before going into a massive panic. Flarice, smirking, jumped off of the table while destroying the mind- something, something, something. She then landed in front of the scientist, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Sorry doc," She said. "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut your little experiment short." She went to the control console and hit the red button labeled 'Self-Destruct' before grabbing the doctor and rushing out of the lab.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Flarice, not 'dear'.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ren sighed, looking up.

"You can say that again." Macy said, also looking up.

Flarice was on an airship. One of which was surrounded by an armada of other airships that looked anything but friendly.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there!?" The echidna yelled. "The Red Wind is still in the repair shop and the only person we know who can actually fly is not here!" Macy grabbed Ren's shoulders.

"Ren, calm down." She said before grinning. "There are other planes that can get us up there." Ren gave her an unreadable look.

"No."

"Oh, come on Ren!" Macy whined. "It's the only safe way to go!"

"I am NOT going to ask that jackass for help." Ren growled out. Macy sighed at her stubbornness.

"We seriously need to work on your language..." The hedgehog mumbled. She then put on a fake smile and started walking in the opposite direction that they came from. "Alright then, Jump Valley it is!" Ren's face suddenly turned horrified.

"O-on second thought," Ren sweated nervously. "I guess we could ask if we can borrow the Blue Victory..." Macy gave a smile too sweet that it sent chills down Ren's spine. Like everyone else in Westheart knew, Macy always got her way.

* * *

"Okay old man." Said Flarice. "Which was is out?" Doctor Bleck gave her a smug smile.

"I won't tell you." He said. "Even if you find it, we're in the sky. There's no way for you to get off." Flarice gave him a smug smile of her own.

"I wouldn't worry about that." She said. "What I would worry about is the fact I hit the Self-Destruct before leaving your lab." Bleck's face went pale as he jumped up to his feet and starting running down the corridor.

"Hurry now!" He shouted. "The exit is this way!" Flarice sniggered into her hand before running after the old scientist.

'Works every time.' Unfortunately for the two of them, they, or in Bleck's case forgot, failed to realize that there was a security camera in the same hall they were in. Which, in fact, was streaming them live to the bridge where the leader was. And she was far from happy.

* * *

"What in Chaos' name are the guards doing!?" Shouted Jewel. "Have them intercept the doctor and the prisoner! Take us above the cloud layer, we can't allow them the slightest chance of escape! And someone shut down that Self-Destruct!" The captain of the Delain May Pirates was not happy, not like she was 3 days ago. Chaos Energy was a limited resource. And despite it being generated within the planet's core, it was very rare to find a place where even a little bit of the energy was released onto the surface. So, when she had heard of a small town in the western parts of the Sylaris Kingdom sitting on top of a wellspring of Chaos Energy, how could she not resist?

But of course, if she had heard of this place then other Sky Pirates would have heard of it, which brought up a very curious question: Where were they? There was no way for the town to defend themselves, her capturing that cat girl without any trouble was proof of it. So why hadn't they made a move?

The swallow shook her head and smirked to herself. Oh well, it was their loss. With or without that cat girl's information, she would take the Chaos Spring for herself, and her crew of course. She wasn't heartless or selfish by any means.

"Captain!" Shouted a young male chameleon. "The guards have found the targets!"

"Self-Destruct has also been aborted!" Shouted another crew member. Jewel laced her hands together and place her head on them.

"Good. Capture them."

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" Shouted Ren, getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Currently, Ren and Macy were back in Westheart in the Mechanic Shop district of the village. Westheart was split into 5 areas': Mechanic Shop, Town Square, Lake Mills, Valley Farms, and Westheart Tower, located directly in the middle of the village. The tower itself was directly connected to the Chaos Spring directly beneath the town, providing everyone with Chaos Energy to operate day to day machines, mostly the ones in the Mechanic Shop district. And while Ren and Macy don't usually visit this part of town, the situation called for it. And as they say, desperate situations...

"Come on love." Said Arthur. "All I'm askin' for is a date in exchange for usin' my Blue Victory."

… Call for desperate measures.

While Macy was worried sick for her kid sister, she had to admit that watching Ren refuse Arthur's request for a date was quite hilarious. The mechanic was also an echidna like said hot-headed girl and he had nearly every girl in Westheart head-over-heels for him. Macy herself admits that she also did find him cute, but he wasn't her type. Now a certain white hedgehog might be, but...

"You can go date a Chao for all I care!" Shouted Ren. "Just let us use the Blue Victory so we can save Flarice from those Sky Pirates!" Arthur wave a lazy hand at her.

"Are ya even hearin' yourself love?" He said. "This is Flarice we're talkin' 'bout 'ere. We all know she can very well take on those pirates by 'erself."

"Not against a whole armada of them!" Macy placed a hand on her shoulder, her sickly sweet smile back

"It's alright Ren." Her grip growing stronger. "We could always go through Jump Valley to save our friend." Everyone in the district stiffened at the mention of the horrid place. Arthur nervously stepped back and presented the door he was previously leaning on.

"Y-your chariot awaits m'ladies!" Macy released Ren's shoulder and walked into the workshop.

"Thanks Arthur!" She chirped. Once she was out of sight, everyone let out a breath and relaxed. Macy was absolutely terrifying when, 'asking' for something.

* * *

"O-okay..." Bleck nervously said as he looked down an the cloud layer from the exit door. "This may prove to be a problem." Flarice shrugged next to him.

"No, not really." Bleck gave her a glare.

"Of course this is a problem! How do you expect we get off the airship?"

"Easy! I'll just-" The door slammed shut as multiple Sky Pirates entered the room and surrounded the two. The leader, a silver fox, threw a smug smile at them.

"You two are coming with us." Flarice crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

"And if we don't?" Several swords, guns, hand-held cannons, spears, and stunners were immediately pointed at her and Doctor Bleck, who had pretty much fainted by this point. Flarice sweated and gave a nervous smile, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Lead on."

* * *

"I'll admit this," Said Jewel once Flarice and Bleck were brought to her, hands tied behind their backs. "You've got guts, trying to escape from me. And for activating the Self-Destruct when you had no way off." Flarice grinned.

"Well what can I say? I'm a gutsy person."

"That you are." Jewel turned to the now conscious doctor. "Now as for you Doctor Bleck..." Said doctor fell into a low bow towards the Sky Pirate.

"I was never helping this youngster!" He shouted. "I meant to lead her right into your trap the entire time Captain!" Flarice gave him a deadpanned look.

'Really feeling the love here doc...' She thought. Jewel looked at him with a hard glare.

"Silence!" She shouted in a commanding voice. "Did I ask for you to speak?" Bleck quickly nodded. "Good. As for your punishment for aiding our prisoner in an attempted escape, you will spend and entirety of four months in the brig with only 3 glass of water and 1 loaf of bread a day. Understood?" Bleck quickly nodded again. Jewel nodded to two of the guards on the bridge, who nodded and took away the old doctor. The captain of the Delain May Pirates looked at Flarice.

"Now as for you..." Jewel rose from her seat and walk towards Flarice, stopping and kneeling down in front of her to look at her. "Flarice, was it?"

"Yeah... Who's asking?" Jewel's first mate snarled at her.

"How dare you talk to the Captain with such disrespect!" Jewel held up a hand.

"Clam down Regal." She said calmly. Still looking at Flarice, the swallow stood up. "I'm Captain Jewel la Mink, the, well, captain of the Delain May Pirates. And I'd like you to be a part of my crew-"

"No thanks." Flarice said bluntly. Jewel blinked in surprise as the girl immediately shot down her offer. "Don't get me wrong, being a Sky Pirate sounds really cool..." Blue eyes danced with mirth as she smirked. "But it's kinda my job to defend my home from Sky Pirates and the such."Jewel looked at Flarice for a few moments before closing her eyes and smiling.

"That's too bad." She immediately grew serious as she turned to another guard. "Prepare the plank!"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! Can't this piece of junk go any faster!?"

"Oi love! Don't go callin' my girl a piece a junk!"

"If it's your girl, why do you keep asking me out for a date?!"

"Well I can't go an' marry a machine, now can I?"

"Well you might as well!"

Macy sighed as she rubbed a hand to her forehead. Ren and Arthur have been going at it for almost half an hour now and they still were no where close to catching up to the Sky Pirates and Flarice.

"I have to agree with Ren, Arthur. At this rate we're going to lose sight of them." The hedgehog said pointing at the group of airships quite a distance from them. And they were getting farther and farther away from the trio. Arthur turned slightly to give her a confident smile.

"Don't worry lasse! I've got a sure way to catch up with 'em in only a few seconds!" Ren gave the other echidna a doubtful look.

"Then why haven't you used it yet?" Arthur smirked.

"Because we weren't high 'enough." The mechanic then started to press multiple buttons on the screen in front of him, the Blue Victory's engine starting to hum louder than before. Macy looked at Arthur nervously.

"Um... Arthur?" Said Mobian grinned.

"Hang onta somethin' ladies." He pushed forward the dive knob and the Blue Victory shot forward at ten times it's original speed, Ren and Macy screaming all the way.

* * *

Flarice whistled as she looked down from the edge of the mother ship of the Delain May Pirate's fleet, wind rushing past her. Jewel, Regal, and some other guards stood behind her.

"It really is a pity." Said Jewel. "Something tells me you would've made a wonderful Sky Pirate." Flarice turned to her.

"Maybe. And for just so you know," She nodded to the edge of the plank she was on. "This isn't going to kill me." Jewel smirked.

"Heh, I like you kid. Too bad you're gonna go splat now." Flarice smirked.

"We'll see." Jewel's smirk grew wider and turned to the guard at the plank.

"Push her over." The guard smiled creepily as he moved to do just that.

* * *

Macy, along with Ren, had finally calmed down enough from the Blue Victory's sudden acceleration to admire the speed they were now going at. Even Ren couldn't hide that she was impressed by Arthur's new acceleration program. The Sky Pirates were just within reach, and Macy and Ren were about to jump aboard when they saw their friend on the edge of a plank on one of the ships.

"Flarice!" Ren shouted. She was about to jump onto the ship when Macy held a hand in front of her. Ren was about to protest when her friend shook her head and pointed to where Flarice is. The echidna looked down and met Flarice's eyes. Said Mobian gave her a barely noticeable smirk and shook her head. Understanding what she meant, Ren returned the smirk. Those Sky Pirates were in for quite the surprise.

* * *

"You know what?" Flarice said, starling the pirates at her sudden question. "I'll just save you guys the work." And much to their shock, Flarice let her body tilt backwards off the ship, her smirk never leaving. Jewel rushed over to the ship's edge to see the girl's body nothing but a speck as it fell further away from the ship. Jewel's mouth formed a nervous smile.

'Crazy kid...' Behind her, Regal huffed, echoing her thoughts.

"Stupid cat, what was she thinking? Did she expect to grow wings and survive?"

"Good guess." Jewel jumped back as a blur of black, blue, red, brown, and tan rushed up and stopped just a few feet above the pirates. "But I guess nobody ever told you..." Flarice started. "That this cat has wings."

The Sky Pirates look on, dumbfounded, at the large, black bat wings extending from behind the cat girl's back.

Above Flarice, the Blue Victory flew by, Ren and Macy laughing and Arthur smirking at the pirates' expressions. That was Flarice for you, always putting on quite the show with her little surprise tactic. Said, now confirmed, cat-bat waved at the captain of the Delain May.

"It's been fun captain!" She shouted over the wind. "But it's about time I get home! Catch ya later!" Flarice turned around and flew back towards Westheart, the Blue Victory following close behind.

* * *

"S-seriously Ri-inka!" Flarice laughed. "Y-you should've se-en their faces when they- ha ha, saw my w-wings! It was priceless- ha ha ha!" Rinka rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ha ha, your a real comedian Flarice." The fox said, not looking up from the Red Wind's engine while Flarice pouted at her lack of reaction. By the time they got back to Westheart, it was already dark and the towns folk were extremely worried about them, especially Rinka, who was running errands when they had left. While Westheart was a relatively large town, it was small enough to the point where everyone knew who was who, including Flarice and her friends. They were all like one huge family.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were there as wel~hhaaahh..." Flarice yawned. Rinka smiled at her friend, removing her goggles as she turned to said Mobian.

"It's late." She said, nodding to the stairs in their house. "Go get some sleep, you don't want to be exaughisted while you're helping your uncle tomorrow, right?" Flarice too tired to protest, gave slurred 'goodnight' as she walked up to her room. Rinka shook her head fondly as she also got up and went to her room as well.

Just another ordinary day in Westheart.

 _ **...**_

 _ **This has got to be the longest chapter I've EVER written to date. And it was totally worth it!**_

 _ **And that's 'Chapter 2: Day 1- Westheart'! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm on a roll with this story! It only took me about a day or so total to finish this chapter. My legs may be hurting from not moving around all day, but, again, it was totally worth it!**_

 _ **Our main character is half-cat and half-bat, bet you didn't see that coming. Fun fact, when I was coming up with my, literally, very first sonic fan character, I had always like the cat and bat Mobian designs and so came Flarice. Her design did change over the years but I eventually came up with the final design! (When I finally get a pic of her done I'll put it up as this story's cover. Which is probably not gonna happen for a LONG time.)**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


	3. Day 2- 50,124 Robots and an Uncle

_**Hello and welcome back to 'Dark Diamond Flarice'! It's been a while!... Oh who am I kidding!? It's been months!**_

 _ **To anyone and everyone reading this, I would have updated sooner but stuff happened and all my documents had gotten deleted. Which made me somewhat give up on writing for a little while. But I'm back, so that's something!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sonic the Hedgehog' in any way what-so-ever.**_

 _ **Started: 6/20/16-Finished: 6/23/16**_

 _ **...**_

Flarice yawned as she flew beside the newly repaired Red Wind, Rinka being the one to pilot it. It was currently ten-something in the morning, meaning it was about thirty or so minutes since they had left their small home in Lake Mills. Meaning it was about seven hours since Flarice had woken up. After waking up at three in the morning for some odd reason, the cat-bat couldn't get back to sleep. And as a result of that, she was running on about four or so hours of sleep, and that was four hours too little for her.

"Come here my cute little sis!" Shouted Macy in concern from the Red Wind's backseat, opening her arms towards Flarice. "You look exaughisted! Here, you can take a nap next to me!"

"I don't wanna..." Grumbled Flarice. "I'm not sleepy at a- hhaaa..." Rinka rolled her eyes fondly.

"Flarice," She said in a motherly tone. "Listen to your sister. We still have some time before we reach Uncle Voi's lab. Do want to look tired when you see him?" Flarice- despite gliding towards Macy- muttered once again incoherently about not being tired and that she could last the rest of the flight. Apparently, for reasons Rinka wouldn't explain- 'Yet.' Macy had thought at the time.- Doctor Voi lived all the way in the Suntomb Ruins at the boundary between the Sylvia and the Coppicus Kingdoms, which was about and hour and a half's flight from Westheart. He used to live in the Valley Farms of Westheart, but for some reason the town decided to make him live in the ruins after some incident. From what the two adoptive sisters could gather, and this was based on rumors floating around Westheart, it had something to do with a robot, a few houses, and a tractor. But again, this was all based on rumors. He's still a resident of Westheart, so he can visit anytime for supplies, to see friends and the such.

Once Flarice squeezed in next to Macy, the elder fox held back a snicker as the hedgehog immediately started to squeal in joy.

"OH MY GOSH!" Macy squealed as she cuddled Flarice, said person too tired to stop her or protest. "You are just too adorable when you're all sleepy!"

"Mmmh..." Hummed Flarice before falling asleep on the elder's shoulder, slightly snoring. Macy just gushed more at this. Rinka let out a small laugh.

"Don't suffocate Flarice in her sleep Macy."

"I know, I know!" A small silence fell over them as they enjoyed the breeze flying past them. However, not even five minutes had passed before the purple-eyed hedgehog broke the quiet.

"... Rinka?"

"Yes Macy?"

"As much as I like hugging my little sis, how much longer until we get to the Suntomb Ruins?"

"About an hour longer." Rinka replied.

"An hour!?" Yelled Macy.

"You KNOW that the Ruins are a long way from Westheart. Even if we are flying."

"I'm gonna be dead by the time we get there. Death by boredom..."

"You'll be sorely missed." Rinka smirked while Macy groaned in dejection. "You know, if you want to, you can contact Ren on your Sliat Electric."

"Uh..." Macy nervously said.

"... You left it at home, didn't you?"

"..." Rinka sighed as she shook her head.

"Just..." She started. "Just look out on the scenery or hug your sister or something to keep you occupied..."

"Okay~!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Westheart, the Mobians living there- ranging from cats to foxes to echidnas to hedgehogs to bats and to rabbits- were going about their normal routines. The farmers of Valley Farms were continuing their summer harvest, the workers of the Mechanic Shop were building and fixing new and old machineries, the merchants of Town Square were selling and setting up their goods, the residents of Westheart Tower were mingling, and the people of Lake Mills were making adjustments to their water mills to accommodate today's water levels and tides. Today was almost a normal day-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

-... Never mind, it was a perfectly normal day.

Ren, being the one who screamed, was not having a pleasant morning, not in the slightest. First off, she fell out of her bed which made her alarm clock- which didn't go off, resulting in her waking up around 11- fall on her head from the stand next to her bed in the process, then the microwave broke so she had to settle for cold cereal instead of coffee, then her shower head decided to be a b***h and only spray out cold water, and finally she finds Arthur sitting in her room on her bed right when she walks out of the bathroom with only a towel on her body. And as for how Arthur got into her house, which she used to share with her brother Len, that was beyond the red echidna. All that she knew was that she was royally pissed off.

"Ya left tha front door open love." Arthur casually said while he looked over the flustered girls in front of him. "Why don't you wear that outfit more often?"

"This is not an outfit this is a towel!" Yelled an embarrassed Ren. "And I did not leave the door open! You probably picked the lock! Again!" Arthur held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright you caught me love." He said sheepishly. "But I really needed to talk to you about somethin'."

"If this is about asking me on a date again, the answer is NO."

"As much as I wish, I'm not here to do that today." Chuckled Arthur before suddenly turning serious. "Didn't ya hear the news?" Ren blinked in confusion, both at the mention of 'news' and Arthur's sudden change in attitude.

"What... news?" She slowly asked.

"It's about the Chaos Spring." Replied Arthur. "I heard some of tha other echidnas talkin' about it. Apparently it's been actin' up for some reason. An' not just here, there's some rumor about Chaos Springs all over tha kingdom actin' tha same way."

"That's strange." Said Ren. "Think someone's messing with Chaos Energy again? Like from a few years back?"

"Who knows." Arthur stood up off Ren's bed. "Has the Chaos Emerald been actin' strange lately?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

"Then it's probably nothin'." Arthur waved a hand casually. "Still keep an eye on it, kay love?"

"Don't tell me what to jackass! I can take care of myself!"

"I know." Smiled Arthur. "An' that's why I love you, love." Ren threw a hand towel at his face at that.

"Don't call me 'love' and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

"Uncle Voi!" Shouted a rested and excited Flarice. "We're here!"

Not a minute after landing in the Suntomb Ruins Flarice had already jumped out of the Red Wind's backseat, much to Macy's dismay, and ran to the entrance of Doctor Voi's lab. Unlike most labs, it was relatively small, about the size of a normal one story house. In fact, the inside only consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Hardly qualifying for a lab of any type. At least, that's what the upper level suggested.

Not long after Flarice called out, the front door's handle started to shake before the door opened. While the cat-bat wanted to see her Uncle, the person she expected to answer the door was there. Or rather, robot.

"Starbot!" Smiled Flarice as she scooped the small bot in her arms in a hug.

"Flarice!" Said said robot, it's mechanical voice suggesting that it was a he and that he would smile if he could. "It's great to see you again! How have you been?"

"I've been good. Ran into another Sky Pirate. Nothing too serious. You?"

"Same! The Doctor managed to fix my broken gear system. The rust had been killing my back!"

"Hey Starbot!" Called Macy as she and Rinka walked over to the two. "Long time no see!" Starbot's electric eyes lit up in response.

"Macy! Rinka! It's good to see you all!" He jumped out of Flarice's arms and hopped to the living room's couch. "Come! The Doctor is in the lab!" Flarice and Macy grinned excitedly as they hopped onto the couch, Rinka only having a small smile as she calmly sat down. Settling down next to Flarice, Starbot flipped open a small compartment on the couch's arm revealing a red button. Holding Flarice's hand so he doesn't fly off, he pushed the button.

"Next stop, Bontikor Labs!" An opening opened under the couch, making said item fall into it and it's occupants, not including Rinka, scream in joy as it fell. Above them, another couch was ejected up and the floor closed before the object hit the ground, leaving the room to look exactly the same as it was before.

* * *

"Captain!" Shouted Regal as he entered the bridge, holding up a large, rolled up piece of paper. "I brought the map of Westheart, as you requested." The sun was shining high in the sky- Though it was slightly more towards the west mind you.- making it so that no lights were needed at all on the lead ship of the Delain May Sky Pirates. And speaking of said pirates, they were ecstatic. While usually they preferred an easy haul, they always enjoyed a challenge when hunting for treasure or resources. But who would've thought that such a challenge would come in the form of a young cat-bat hybrid from a relatively small town? Stepping in front of the Captain's chair, Regal blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Captain?" He asked as he looked around the bridge.

"Sorry Regal." Called out a raccoon from the navigation console. "You just missed her."

"Any idea where she is Dylan?" Said person shrugged their shoulders.

"No, why? Did you need to talk to her about something?"

"Yeah." The hawk held up the map so Dylan could see it. "She needed me to get her the map of Westheart."

"She must be really interested in this town if she went as far as asking for a map of it. She almost never uses or needs one when raiding a town."

"Honestly," Said a swallow at the control console. "I'm just shocked that you actually FOUND the map. That storage room is a complete disaster!" Dylan nodded.

"Exactly Tania! We really need to organize that room..."

"Damn straight we do." Regal sighed.

"Yeah, you two do that. I'm gonna go check the training room and deck. The Captain is probably in one of those places." The first mate walked out of the bridge, Dylan and Tania shouting a 'bye' and 'good luck' as he did.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Voi?" Asked Flarice. "Why do you have so many robots?"

"Well child, when you live alone for years, you tend to have a lot of free time. This is what I do to spend it." Uncle Voi replied.

It was late in the afternoon by this point, meaning they would have to leave soon for home- Nighttime is not exactly the safest time to travel over the Suntomb Ruins- but no one was even tired. Well, maybe Voi- But if he is, he's doing a really good job of not showing it. Flarice, Macy, Rinka, Starbot, Tribot- Who wandered off somewhere- and Doctor/ Uncle Voi were all currently in Voi's underground lab- Apparently, according to Rinka, having a lab underground has many advantages, such as being able to harvest Chaos Energy easier than on the surface away from a Chaos Spring- Macy and Starbot had left the room in search of Tribot, Rinka and Voi were going over some equations that Flarice couldn't ever hope to understand, and said cat-bat was looking through a large viewing glass that showed thousands of robots all lined up in a military-like fashion. As Voi had mentioned before, he had a lot of free time. Add that to the fact that he loves to tinker- One has got to wonder why he didn't live in the Mechanic Shop area of Westheart- and you get and army of robots!

"There's so many!" Exclaimed Flarice as she pressed up against the glass to get a better view. "How many are in there any way? 100,000?" Voi and Rinka shared a laugh.

"Actually Flarice," Rinka began. "There are 50,124 robots in there exactly."

"... Did you seriously count all of them or is that just a random number off the top of your head?"

"Actually, we're working on Robot #50,124 right now!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. That, and we keep a log of the machines we make."

"Hey we're back!" Yelled Macy as she and Starbot walked, or in the white bot's case floated, in with a triangle shaped robot in the hedgehog's arms. "And we found Tribot!" Said bot chirped cheerfully in response to it's name being called out. Voi walked up to Macy with a fond smile and took Tribot into his hands.

"There you are you little wanderer!" He exclaimed. "Where was she this time?"

"Near the storage room." Said Starbot. "It looks like she noticed all the old stuff in there from way back and decided that she wanted to take a look."

"I see.." Voi looked at the small green robot. "What did I tell you before? While you can go around exploring you should at least take Starbot with you. You haven't been active for that long-"

"I thought Tribot had been active for 19 years already." Macy whispered to Flarice. Said Mobian just nodded in agreement.

"- and you're still learning how to calibrate a 100,000 variable program." Tribot made a chirp that sounded like a small whimper. Voi sighed. "And you still have yet to have your systems properly connect to your voice box..."

"Actually I found out that she prefers 'chirping' to actually 'speaking'." Spoke up Flarice.

"And why's that?"

"Saves time." Macy let out a laugh.

"Who cares?" She said as she took Tribot into her arms and rubbed her cheek against the bot's head. "I think it's absolutely adorable!"

"Alright, alright." Smiled Rinka as she took Tribot and set her on the ground. "That's enough hugging for you. Come on, it's about time we headed home."

"Aw..." Whined Flarice. "Already?"

"Already." Rinka nodded before ruffling Flarice's hair. "Time does fly when you're having fun, huh?" Meanwhile next to them, Voi slowly got out of his seat.

"It's getting close to dinner time." He said as he walked to the lab's door. "I'll make you all something for the trip home."

* * *

"Thanks for the sandwiches Uncle Voi!" Macy grinned as she held a container with said food. She, Flarice, Rinka, Starbot, Tribot, and Doctor Voi were now outside the latter's home, the former three getting ready to fly back home.

"Are you all sure you don't want to stay for the night?" Asked Starbot, Tribot chirping in agreement. "The old machineries in the Ruins will be active by the time you get halfway through."

"Don't worry!" Flarice smirked from her position on the Red Wind's wing. "If any of those old things come after us, I'll beat them down out of the sky!"

"And what about the ones on the ground?"

"I'll just launch the ones in the sky at them!" The bots laughed at her enthusiasm. Rinka rolled her eyes.

"Ok, that's enough witty banter. Macy get in. We're leaving now." Said hedgehog waved another goodbye to the residents of the Suntomb Ruins before hopping into the plane's backseat.

"Bye Uncle Voi!" Flarice shouted as the Red Wind took off, her flying next to it. "See you all again soon!" Starbot, Tribot, and the Doctor all waved to them as they drew further away. Once they were out of sight, Voi's smile dropped.

'As much as I wish my child...' He thought as he turned to go inside. 'I'm afraid that we may not see each other for a very long time...'

 _ **...**_

 _ **Here I am writing a really cheerful chapter (For the most part.) while watching a really scary game on GT Live (Until Dawn.) Is that weird or what?**_

 _ **So that was 'Day 2- 50,124 Robots and an Uncle', hope you all enjoyed it! Again, I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I'm trying to come up with a way to manage all my stories so I can work on each one equally. Or close to that... And I still need to find some material to talk about in my author notes...**_

 _ **On a side note, this chapter only took 3 days to write. New record for me!**_

 _ **Until The Next Raid!**_


End file.
